


Where beauty blooms

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Flowers, Gentleness, Kissing, M/M, Rarepair, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: I just imagine Dedue and Lorenz would be soft and tender together. The mutual appreciation of flowers would be a intimate bonding opportunity.Dedue is working as a gardener in Lorenz's estate. Lorenz sees him for the first time and is moved by his gentleness.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 8
Collections: Lorenz Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Lorenz loved strolling idly through the many gardens of his estate. It was a time when dreams could intoxicate his mind with pure loveliness. Floral aromas kissed his nostrils with their tender bouquet, it was a smell he could never tire of. Memories of fragrant teas and running through the meadows were inspired by the tender perfume. His eyes were enticed by the romantic display of hollyhocks, delphiniums, stocks and rambling roses. Every time he wandered through the gorgeous scenery he learnt or observed something new. That was the wonder of the garden, always changing, always mysterious and always inviting new adventures, (real or imaginary). The something new could be two plants growing together in a beautiful dance of intertwined stem and colour, or a tangle of creepers coiled together in a pretty embrace of leaf and bloom. Lorenz could breathe a sigh of relief in the soothing atmosphere of the garden. There were no rules, flowers freely grew and colours mixed, defying all logic and recommendation. If only he could be as carefree as a flower. 

Then he froze, mid-step, as he came across the gardener. He was a mammoth of a man in muscle and height but with hands as gentle as powder. Lorenz could not divert his gaze as petal was caressed with such tenderness. This man treated the flowers as though they were babies made of porcelain. Weeds were disposed of swiftly without disturbing the flowers' rest. Lorenz was moved by the way he worked; devoted and kind. 

Was he staring? Lorenz hoped he wasn't, that would have been rude. Whether he was staring or admiring, it mattered not, because his eyes were pleased. The gardener had the hair of an angel, white as their wings. It looked as soft as feathers, Lorenz yearned to run his fingers through it. 

His heart stopped beating as their eyes met. Lorenz was enchanted by the velvety depths of his eyes. There was silence for longer than was normal but it felt strangely comfortable as they shared warmth and contentment. 

"Is there something you wanted my lord?" The deep voice was smooth chocolate, so sweet upon the ear. 

"Sorry I did not mean to bother you." Lorenz's voice was rich and buttery, melting in the warmth of the gardeners company. He fidgeted in slight awkwardness, a finger curled his hair around it.

"Did you come to see the flowers?" Deduce moved aside to reveal a wild, untamed display of bluebells. Lorenz smiled and moved to his side so that he could marvel at their beauty. "Oh my, they are lovely. Such a playful hint of colour. They are like tiny fairies hiding in the lush greenery."

"Would you like me to pick you a bouquet? " The Gardner's kindness was overwhelming . Lorenz's heart was blushing, the only sign externally was a shy smile. "I would not wish to remove a selection from such a beautiful and whimsical scene. I would rather make the effort to visit them each day, to see the little changes and surprises they have waiting for me"

Was it getting hot? Lorenz had to unfasten the top button of his shirt with ruffles front and puff sleeves. His eyes had wandered from the flowers to the Dedue's crisp white skin tight t shirt contouring to his almost godly, defined muscles. 

"It is unfortunate that few take time to notice the subtleties." The gardener gave him the tiniest smile, which softened his strong, distinct facial features. 

"Lorenz, my name is Lorenz. It is a pleasure to meet someone considerate and dedicated." At that moment Lorenz longed to be one of the flowers that had been tended to so gently. 

"Dedue, it is a pleasure to meet you, my lord." He swept his body down into a formal bow. Lorenz was delighted by his good manners.It was loathsome how may people had abandoned politeness and etiquette. Dedue was a rare bloom amongst the weeds. 

"I appreciate the formality and the respect you express so earnestly." Lorenz fanned his fingers near his face nearly caressing his own lips, stroking where he would like to feel Dedue. "Flowers have always been personal, sentimental and intimate to me. Indirectly when you care for the flowers you are caring for a very important part of my heart. The way you address me is impersonal considering how important your care is. Please address me as Lorenz. "

Dedue was silence for a moment as he considered what Lorenz had said. There was the tiniest hint of red on his cheeks. To believe he was caring for part of the heart of a elegant, refined and beautiful man was an honour. Flowers were personal, sentimental and intimate to him as well. For someone to share his love for flowers was something he cherished. "My Lord, in private I will be less formal. In public I will address you appropriately."

Lorenz's laugh was music as he found Dedue's slight stubbornness charming. "If that makes you feel comfortable then I am fine with that arrangement."

"Is there anything else you need, my lord?" Dedue was surprised the conversation had lasted so long. Lorenz did not need to talk to him at all, yet he was happy that he had taken the time to share their love of flowers. 

"Sorry I am keeping you from your work. I appreciate your efforts, wholeheartedly I do." Lorenz watched for a moment as Dedue turned his attention back to weeding. He admired his proud powerful shoulders and the strength of his back. So much physical power and so much gentleness should be incompatible but Dedue was the embodiment of both. He made Lorenz breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenz acts spontaneous after finding a rose picked just for him.

The dusky pink hues of dawn roused him from slumber as light started to peek in from behind the curtains. Lorenz opened his dreamy eyes as the light settled upon his face. For a moment he indulged in the warmth and comfort, just laying there absorbing the glimmer of morning sun rays. Then he slowly slid out from beneath the sheets, grimaced as he felt the crisp air on his skin. Compared to his lovely warm bed, the air chilled him. He immediately reached for his fluffy robe to remedy the situation. A stretch was necessary to awakened the rest of his body which still felt the heaviness of sleep. Then he had to have a quick check in the mirror. As he saw his wayward bedhead and droopy eyes he managed to frown. The required level of polish needed before he could leave his room wasn't met. He reached for a hairbrush and started to tame his shambling hair. Silk; that was how he liked his hair to be, fluid, smooth silky strands that were irresistible to touch. It took measured and arduous brushing of each section of hair to achieve the desired result. A dab of oil to the skin brightened up his complexion. Finally he rubbed his eyes to rid them of sleep.

As he left his bedroom and ambled into the seemingly endless maze of corridors something caught his eye. On the table beside his door a rose had been carefully laid out on tissue paper. The thorns had been trimmed and the petals sprayed to make them shimmer. Lorenz noticed the care taken to prepare it. With delicate fingers he picked the rose up by the slender stem and brushed the petals to his lips. The colour, the display of petals equally spread and the sweet fragrance; it was perfect, never before had he seen such a perfect rose. Beside the rose was a neatly written note. He picked it up and read it.

'I found the perfect rose and I thought of you. Take care, Dedue."

Lorenz was nearly moved to tears. No one had ever done anything as nice for him before. Dedue was really wonderful . He would have to give him something in return. He would have to talk to him again and find out what he liked. With the rose cradled upon his chest between the sweeping V opening of his fluffy robe, he wandered to have breakfast. 

In a quaint little tea room full of floral arrangements and fine ceramics against a background of lilac tapestries Lorenz reclined in an ornate filigree seat. Servants poured him tea and served him an array of heart cut fruit and toast. He spread butter and jam liberally upon the bread. He then started to nibble at one of the corners like a mouse. From where he was seated he could see a view of the immaculately manicured lawn, powerful marble sculptures of deer and artistic topiary. Out of the corners of his eye he spotted Dedue shaping one hedge into a perfect oval with a pair of shears. Lorenz felt like he was ogling when he looked at the man. His powerful exposed chest bulges with muscles, sculptured and defined like a statue. Lorenz tried not to drool over the rather fascinating and sexy scars which covered his chest. They were like pale pink stains telling secret stories. The way his pecs and biceps throbbed when closing the shears was pure erotica. Lorenz forgot all about eating and just watched with his mouth agog. 

Breakfast remained half eaten, Lorenz did feel a little guilty after his servants went to so much effort to prepare it. He got dressed into a white silk shirt with a purple triangular design down the puffy sleeves. His trousers were lilac, tight fitting, accentuating the subtle curve of his perky rear. They flared at the bottom with a pleating effect. The first duty of the day was to thank his gardener for the thoughtful gift.

Normally he would not have rushed but he found himself eager to speak with Dedue. Instead of walking he virtually sprinted over to him in the matter of a graceful deer. A smile, both bright and wide lit up his face as his pretty eyes sparkled just for Dedue. "Thank you for the rose. It was simply stunning. I have never seen such a perfect specimen in my life. You really do have a eye for beauty." Was he rambling? Yep, he definitely spoke in an excited and flustered rush. 

"It was my pleasure. " Dedue replied simply as he set down his shears and took Lorenz's hand with utter gentleness. Lorenz's heart skipped a beat as he was guided towards the rose garden. "There are many beautiful roses here. The one I picked out for you stood out. "

Was he making a terrible mistake? Was he making a fool of himself? Lorenz did not know the answer to either question. It was rare for him to be impulsive or spontaneous but he just couldn't help himself on his occasion. Dedue had been kind and romantic. He was incredibly handsome as well. Lorenz kissed him on the lips, the briefest touch of loveliness, an aromatic kiss with the fragrance of tea and orchard fruits. 

He felt Dedue's fingertips caress the silhouette of his lips with feathery touches. "Are your lips made of petals?" 

Lorenz could not stop himself from melting into his arms. His elegant hands rested upon his proud, broad shoulders, where they drew sensual little circles. Their noses brushed together as their lips hovered so close in an intimate dance. Lorenz's kissed him again and it felt like a delicate butterfly landing upon a splendid bloom. Dedue carefully placed a supporting hand upon his lower back whilst the other combed through his resplendent hair.

"My lord, you are the most beautiful flower in the world. I do not wish to tarnish the reputation of the loveliest flower. Any association with a man from Duscur invites scandalous rumours." A long sigh lingered on Dedue lips as he admired the little sparkly gems that Lorenz had for eyes. The noble truly was a beautiful man. 

"Rumours come and then they fade into oblivion. In the past I would have cared about my reputation. I have learnt that beauty resides in every heart no matter a person's status or origin." Lorenz smoothed his hands down from Dedue's shoulders until a palm rested upon his heart. "Oh my Dedue, you have such a big heart. I can feel such a strong best within you."

Dedue could not help but smile a little, Lorenz was adorable and his caress was like a heavenly brush of lavender. "Please, you are making it hard to resist you . I worry about your reputation." 

Lorenz softly sucked upon his bottom lips attempting to make Dedue forget his concerns. Whilst kissing his nails drew excruciating slow patterns down his chest. Dedue hummed with the sensuality of the pleasure he felt. Lorenz felt like silk handkerchiefs flowing over his skin. Dedue picked him up and set him down on one of the ornate benches. "For your protection I must request that you avoid me. If you excuse me I must continue my work. " He dipped into a low bow before he hurried away. Lorenz was felt dazed and bewildered by the rejection.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rejection stings, Lorenz rushed to Dedue to talk about the issue further.

Restlessness, it had nestled into every limb, constantly pecking and clawing at him. He paced around the room, just like the hand counting the seconds around a clockface. Tick tock was very step at a repetitive beat. Itchiness, it had infested every pour, he scratched but there was no relief. Every time he passed the window on his endless circuits around the room he saw Dedue. How it tormented him so to be distant from the object of his affection. Yearning ached in his heart every time he looked out the window, pining was a million pins using his heart as a pin cushion and longing was a punch in the heart. He cared not for his reputation, such a petty thing to care about. Why did Dedue care so much on his behalf? He simply could not understand, no matter how hard he tried.

He barely drank a cup of tea and little food passed his lips all day. His mind was distracted and could not focus on nourishment. He tried to rest but just become more agitated. He stared at himself in the mirror, sulking, hopelessly sulking. His ego had been bruised. How could anyone reject him? He was the talented and gorgeous Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, no one declined him anything. 

Duisk rolled in with dim fireworks, laying a blanket of gloom over the ground. Dedue had finished his duties for the day and had gone home. The day was teetering by to begin anew at midnight. Lorenz would not tolerate the day ending without resolution to the issue of Dedue. He couldn't stop thinking about him. He saw his face in every figurine, ever reflection, every portrait and every flower. Every time he closed his eyes he saw him tending the gardens in his dreams. He had to see him. Any issue needed to be talked through so the flowers between them could blossom. 

With a caddie of tea under his arm he marched out of his mansion and headed to the peasants' district. It was a haven of crime. Lorenz was certain that he was eyed potential robbery several times. Finally he reached Dedue's door and rapped upon it three times. Patience was normally abundant within him but not this evening. Every passing second felt like an hour, time was not an ally 

Dedue opened up and was astonished to see the fair Lord at his door. "My Lord, you should not have come here! You could have been robbed or kidnapped. It is not safe for you here." Dedue swiftly grabbed his hand and pulled him within. "You do not want to be out at night.The bandits paint the night red and gold."

Lorenz was stunned by both the strength and urgency Dedue used to pull him within. It took him a moment to catch him breath before he could take in his surroundings. It was a humble two room property, noticeable neat and clean. Around a stove were plenty of enduring cookware. They were the kind of items only a keen cook would procure. Lorenz's eyes lit up when he noticed the vast number of plants and bouquets, just like him Dedue enjoyed keeping beautiful nature close to him. 

"Did anyone touch you?" Dedue scanned him carefully, his face was etched with genuine concern. Lorenz shook his head. "Please do not worry on my behalf. I am more than capable of protecting myself. "

Dedue caught Lorenz's chin in a big, warm hand and softly stroked it with his thumb. "I am not doubting your capability. You are a diamond in a pile of rocks. You are coveted by many. Many people want to hurt you as well."

Lorenz gave him a small smile, he appreciated the concern for his wellbeing, Someone caring about him made him heart sing with the wonderful feeling. "Thank you for worrying about me. Your care is a warm blanket covering me, protecting me from the cold outside." 

Dedue was difficult to read. If he played poker his face would never betray him, blank and stony, yet if you looked carefully a softness could be detected, and a star in his eyes. "Earlier you rejected my affection. Perhaps my offer wasn't enticing enough." Dedue was about to speak until Lorenz placed a finger on his lips to hush him. "Do not speak until I have finished my offer." 

Lorenz looked at him with smothering eyes of liquid amethyst, the kind of sultry look full of seductive promises. Softly, he took his time to blossom like a flower, as he unbuttoned his shirt. He let the silk shirt drape off his shoulders before smoothly slithering down his arms and back. 

"Please, My Lord, this is a sight I should not see" Dedue attempted to look away, his eyes closing tightly. Lorenz let his shirt become a pool of luxury by his feet. "You said my lips were petals. How soft is my skin? Is my skin like petals? " His hands enveloped Dedue cheeks as he pulled himself into his chest. 

"Lord, my lord, people will accuse me of cursing you, raping you and corrupting you. I do not wish to sully your good name. I do not wish to incite scandal upon you." Dedue spoke with a tremble in his voice. "You are beautiful, delicate and charming but you are not meant to be mine." 

"Why must the prejudice of ignorant people control your life? I am a noble, privileged and ignorant. I may even be part of the problem. I cannot pretend to know the complex emotions you feel, your fears, your frustrations, everything. I can only tell you what I see when I look at you. I see an Adonis, a handsome man. I see scars upon your beautiful skin and I wish to soothe them. You picked a perfect rose for me. That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done. You made me feel special. In your company I feel warm."

In Dedue's mind Lorenz was mistaken. He had not picked the perfect rose but Lorenz was the perfect rose with his body as elegant as the stem and his face as lovely as any flower. "It is unsafe for you to travel back home at this time. I apologise that the bed I can provide will not be as comfortable as you are accustomed." He should be pulling away, Dedue knew he should, but part of him longed to stay in the soft embrace. Cuddling was one thing he had missed so dearly, and kissing, so soft and feathery. Would it be wrong to just hold Lorenz for a while? 

"Your arms would be my comfort. Could you just hold me through the quiet night?" Lorenz brushed their cheeks together as he wrapped his arms around Dedue and rested his palms on his shoulderblades. Dedue could feel himself melting into the tempting noble,, such tenderness and gentleness made him want to love him, hold him and keep him safe. 

"You are stubborn." Dedue rested a hand in the subtle small of Lorenz's back and felt the soft vibrations of lyrical laughter. "I am told that often." 

Dedue had to let go now otherwise he would never be able to. "Let me make some tea."

Lorenz stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Let me make the tea. I brought some fine leaves I believe you will enjoy. You have done much for my heart, I insist on returning the favour in some small way. " There was no way of stopping him. Lorenz left Dedue trailing in his floral scent as he started to heat the stove. 

"If you wish, it does not feel right for you to..." Before Dedue could finish his sentence Lorenz kissed the words from his mouth. "Nonsense, when you care you are happy to do little things for each other. They need not be grand gestures but could be barely noticeable niceties." He poured generously, at just the right temperature and with the perfect blend of flavours for a truly aromatic cup.

"The tea smells delightful." Dedue inhaled the sensual blend , normally he did not indulge in such fine fair. He sipped carefully, taking the time to appreciate all the subtleties of the complex flavour. "I would serve this tea with a chunky vegetable soup and freshly baked bread."

Lorenz balanced the cup in his hands with the finest of touches. Each sip as poised and delicious, just enough to please the tastebuds. "I agree that this tea would be wonderful with hot comforting food. The tea and soup give big belly hugs." 

Dedue could not stop a smile creeping on his lips. Lorenz was being sweet and charming again. He found himself rather smitten with the fancy noble. "I would like to cook for you sometime, a little dinner for two."

Was Dedue blushing? Lorenz had to lean in a little closer to be certain. Yes, yes, he was certain Dedue was blushing, his cheeks were the most darling hue. Instantly Lorenz's cheeks mirrored the hue. Who knew that blushing could be contagious! His heart was full of a kaleidoscope of butterflies fluttering around. Dedue had just said marvellous things. It sounded suspiciously like an invitation to a dinner date. Lorenz sincerely hoped he had not misheard. "I would like that. Perhaps we could arrange a little dinner for two soon?"

Dedue fell quiet again. What was it about Lorenz that made him forsake his discipline and become a little bit more enamoured with him? He couldn't let himself have these feelings and yet he was helpless to stop them. "I do not think that would be wise. You have already devoted too much time on me." He took one last gulp of tea. "Let me prepare the bed for you "

There were walls between them, Lorenz had thought he had managed to scale them, only to be knocked back again. He trailed in Dedue's shadow, peering over his shoulder as he added extra blankets and pillows to the bed. He then started to prepare a spot to sleep upon the ground. Lorenz gasped, horrified by the idea that Dedue would sleep on the cold, hard ground whilst he was in the cosy warmth of the bed. 

"Please, I cannot allow you to sleep on the ground." Lorenz took hold of his hands as he seated himself in the bed. "You called me stubborn and here is a true demonstration of my stubbornness. If you sleep on the ground then so will I."

Dedue widened his eyes in surprise. "Lorenz, I cannot allow you to sleep on the ground. You could catch a chill and become unwell."

"So it is fine for you to catch a cold but not me? " Lorenz protested as he continued to hold onto Dedue's hands.

"You are precious, delicate..." Dedue brought one of Lorenz's hands up to his lips and pressed a kiss upon it.

"So are you!!!" Lorenz gazed at him with fire in his pretty eyes. Dedue could not resist him any longer. The passionate delivery of his sentiments moved him deeply. "Then I will close your petals into a bud and lay you gently upon the bed until morning light makes you blossom again." 

"You are an expert at making flowers blossom." Lorenz smiled as he started to assist Dedue undressing. It was performed like an elaborate ritual with each button pushed through the hole with care. The shirt was slid down his arms with slow precision, almost like he was removing religious robes. Soon they were both in just their underwear. Lorenz stroked down Dedue's arms with his fingers dancing over the flesh in sensual routines. 

"I wish to dream of you Lorenz." Dedue was mesmerized by his eyes, he could not break their wonderful spell. He could be lost forever in them and he would be content. 

"Perhaps a goodnight kiss would usher in sweet dreams." Lorenz kissed slowly, exhaling tea scented breath to fill Dedue's lungs. Dedue hesitated, unwilling to hurry , it was a moment to savour not to rush. He started with a swift peck of soft pursed lips and a brief caress of nose tips. Their eyes sparkled at each other for the briefest moment, followed immediately by hungry kisses, wet, hot and breathy, the kisses which write poetry upon the heart, no tongue, just lips devouring lips. Dedue's hands traced the soft descent of his spine, travelling over Lorenz's little peachy bottom with intent, gripping lightly but with force. In that moment the world was nothing more than a blur, they had bathed each other in love's spotlight. Their bodies danced in the rose tinted lens of love, encouraging, kneading, desperation, fascination, soft skin upon hard muscles, heartbeat upon heartbeat as they breathed as one. The caresses were light at first, but soon their bodies were complimenting each other, shaping together, seeking ways to inhabit and to indulge.

Gently Dedue leant forward, supporting Lorenz as he settled him down upon the bed. Then he nestled down behind him, engulfing his slender frame in the warmth of his arms. "Are you comfortable?" 

Lorenz's head was spinning as his heart beat turned into a tapdancer. Breathless, no words could be spoken, instead he nodded and smiled. Dedue gave him one final kiss full of sweet wishes for a good night's rest. Lorenz rested his head upon the pillow before he buried his head in the welcoming neck nook.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenz chips away at Dedue's defences

To watch Lorenz peaceful and serene in his arms and his bed made Dedue feel a kind of happiness that made him feel warm and cosy. Happiness had arms which had found his heart and hugged it tightly. Admiring Lorenz was reminiscent of admiring a beautiful garden. His purple hair were fields of lavender stretching into the horizon as they perfumed the air with their soothing loveliness. Next to the lavender fields were flowers beds made up of his skin of lily white. His slightly parted lips were a fountain flowing with delectable sweetness and the rise and fall of his chest with each breath were ripples of calm water. Dedue had planned to move in order to make breakfast but he did not wish to disturb Lorenz's sleep. 

Lorenz moaned as the clutches of the waking world dragged him from his dreams. His eyelids flickered as he adjusted to the full light which seeped through the curtains. A smile formed in his lips as he woke up to see benevolent eyes and the rugged handsomeness of Dedue's scarred face, distinguished and strong. "Waking up to see your kind eyes shining upon me and to feel you close, to feel your warmth engulfing me is heavenly. You are truly wonderful."

"Hush, this is not about me Lorenz." Dedue whispered in a voice of pure velvety depth. Lorenz's heart begun to pound in his chest as his name was whispered in such a sultry and affectionate manner. He laid there, feeling the electricity of desire run from his heart, ignoring his chest and then surfing down his inner thighs. Lorenz tried to stayed hushed but a quiet moan seeped through his lips. 

Dedue's finger touched his neck, and then his hair as he moved the silky strands aside. Lorenz could feel a shiver down his spine, Dedue's was so tender that it left him wanting more. Then Dedue fingers brushed his cheek before they left a sensual line down his neck, out to his shoulders and then down his long slender arms to his hands. The fingers left tingling wherever they roamed. He grabbed Lorenz's hands, gently yet firm, before he put them between them and paused for what seemed like an eternity. Lorenz could feel his heart melting and pouring out of his chest as he closed his eyes and took one deep breath. The act of breathing was interrupted by a kiss on the shoulder before the lips softly, excruciatingly ran over the skin towards his ear, but the lips did not quite make it that far. Lorenz tilted his head as he felt a bite on his throat. It did not hurt, it only made him yearn for more.

Dedue guided Lorenz's left hand towards his heart and left it to rest there with open palm. Lorenz was his captive when their eyes met. Love, protection, trust, patience and devotion were exuded from Dedue's benevolent eyes. All Lorenz could do was smile at him adoringly. With one hand Dedue combed his fingers through Lorenz's hair and gently guided his face closer and closer, eventually pulling Lorenz in to rest his head on his chest. Dedue's other arm enveloped him. Lorenz hoped that he would never let him go. Sweet kisses were buried in his hair, Lorenz loved those little kisses.

"Stay warm in the bed while I make breakfast. I promise I won't be long." One more kiss was pressed into his hair before he clambered out of the bed. Lorenz whined quietly as he was left behind. He needed closeness, craved it to his very core. Dedue kept unravelling him like ribbon but never quite undone the bow, it left him needy and frustrated. He sat up and searched around for any item of clothing to adorn. The first piece he found was Dedue's shirt. He tossed it over his head without a second thought. The length was fine but Dedue was substantially larger in the chest department, the shirt did look rather baggy on. 

The air was full of delicious herb scents, Lorenz felt like he was floating upon air as he sniffed along the trail. He approached defiantly and rested his head between Dedue's shoulderblades, whilst looping his hands around his waist. "What are you cooking? It smells wonderful."

Lorenz was a stubborn one, Dedue should have known that he wouldn't stay tucked up in bed. "Just some lightly seasoned eggs. Does that appeal to you?" He was carefully frying eggs with a mixture of herbs and a touch of salt. 

"I admit that I often skip breakfast. I normally just refresh myself with a fruity tea. " Lorenz smiled as he leant into Dedue a little more, since he did not seem to mind being hugged. 

"You should not skip breakfast. You need energy after a long night. " Firm but gentle, Dedue gave him a light scolding. Lorenz chuckled a little, "My mother says the same." 

Dedue removed the frying pan off the heat and then used a spatula to scoop the eggs onto the plates. "Your mother is wise." He carefully removed the arms from around himself and turned so he could escort Lorenz to the dining table. He was halted by the sight of Lorenz in his shirt. He couldn't quite explain it but it made his heart feel light and bubbly; the image was both cute and sensual. The idea of Lorenz imbuing his shirt with his musk filled him with joy. He knew he shouldn't be attracted, shouldn't touch or kiss but he could not help it. Lorenz was the loveliest flower and he was a hummingbird hovering nearby. 

"Is there something wrong?" Lorenz asked, unsure of what to make of the way he was being observed. 

"No. I will serve breakfast." Dedue had to force himself to look away, to suppress his urge to place Lorenz in his lap so they could feed each other. 

Bread, milk, eggs and cheese made up the humble breakfast spread. Dedue was a gentleman, so he pulled out a chair for Lorenz. Lorenz gave him an appreciative cheek kiss, he truly loved little romantic gestures. He instantly scootered his chair over so that he was next to Dedue. 

"Oh my goodness!" Lorenz was astonished by how good a humble plate of eggs tasted. "This is delicious!" A meal prepared with care, love and expertise , it was just as good as anything served in fancy restaurants. 

"Thank you." Dedue replied as he observed how Lorenz ate in small bites, taking his time to chew slowly and fully appreciate the flavour. 

After breakfast Dedue washed and cleared away the dishes. Lorenz did offer assistance which was abruptly declined. So he groomed himself instead, brushing his hair and trimming his eyebrows, all the steps needed to make him look polished. 

"You should travel independently from me. I do not wish to tarnish your reputation." Dedue started to prepare for work. Lorenz stroked his strong cheekbones with the back of his hand. "Why travel at all? We could be absolutely frivolous and whimsical, and stay here together. I could whisper sweet poetry into your ear and you could speak to me about your favourite flowers and scenery."

"You would want to stay here instead of your castle?" Dedue gently captured Lorenz's hand and held it in an embrace atop his heart. Lorenz laughed softly, "Do not be silly. Wherever you are I want to be. You are a handsome and charming man." Lorenz could feel red igniting his cheeks. "Oh dear, my heart and cheeks are blushing."

Dedue smiled, "Lorenz, I hope the flowers won't become jealous of me playing more attention to you. "

"I think the flowers would be happy for us." Lorenz chuckled softly.


End file.
